


AC20 Day 24: Nightly Bonfire

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Legion timeline, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: As winter showed up, the army of Legionfall made a big bonfire in the middle of the place and they all love to gather around it at night. Maiev included, maybe not the loving part tho... Thankfully, someone can change her mind.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	AC20 Day 24: Nightly Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Merry Christmas and holidays!
> 
> Enjoy this last fic for the calendar, it's just a small fluff story ^^

The cold wind of the end of winter softly blew through Deliverance Point, making cloaks and clothes to fly away from their owners, who all had a way to fight the cold that they knew wouldn’t last. And one of the more effective ways to do it was the big bonfire in the middle of the place, where everyone would gather around it at night to warm themselves while having casual and friendly conversations with the people around them. Multiple mages; shamans and even warlocks had worked together to make an effective and lasting bonfire that would stay there for as long as it would be needed, and everyone loved it.

Meanwhile, Maiev just glared at the magic fire, a glass of hot wine in one of her hands and the other one busy rubbing her other arm, in the hope to get warmer as she had made the mistake to listen to Khadgar. Actually, the mage had told her that she should try to come at one of the nightly gatherings without her armor for once, to appear more friendly to the adventurers and less scary. The Warden had no idea why she had listened and gone without her armor that night, but she regretted it as she had underestimated the current weather and now, she was stuck at the gathering, shivering a lot, but refusing to admit that she was cold.

It didn’t help either that she was standing away from the crowd and thus, the bonfire.

As she cursed under her breath, muttering how much she had regretted coming, she didn’t hear the hoofsteps approaching her from behind; neither did she hear nor feel the grin until the newcomer finally spoke to make his presence known.

“Are you new here?” he grinned like an idiot. “I never saw you at this place before.”

“Of, fuck off Illidan,” she groaned while rolling her eyes.

“By Elune!” he faked the surprise. “Maiev?! It’s that really you?!”

“I said fuck off!”

But instead of listening, Illidan dropped himself next to her, two glasses in his hands, and as soon as he had sat, proposed one to the Warden. She tried to grab it, but unfortunately for her, Illidan noticed the glass that she was already holding, and he quickly took back his hand without giving the drink to Maiev.

“You shouldn’t drink that much,” he simply said.

“Shut up and give it to me,” she sighed. “You have no say in how I live.”

Illidan’s eyebrow raised by themselves as he heard those words, and he had a really hard time not chuckle right in front of her. But he knew better than that, and calmed down immediately as he leaned towards her, his face next to hers and his lips close to her ear.

“This wasn’t what you were saying last night,” he grinned.

Maiev’s cheeks took a bright red taint from the embarrassment, and she got no better idea but to chug down her drink to think about something else, and thankfully hide her blush with the alcohol. She knew that it wasn’t the best idea, but she had come to term that when she was around Illidan, she was completely thrown off, and couldn’t think clearly anymore. It didn’t help either that Illidan knew that as well, and that he was making sure to embarrass her as much as he could, especially after her drunken confession from a few weeks ago.

“I don’t have a drink anymore,” she stated and ordered. “Give me the one you brought me!”

Illidan sighed and finally gave up, allowing her to put her hands on the second drink. He was only hoping that the one he had seen her drink was only her first one, as he was really caring about her, and he was wishing that she could care about herself as much as he did. And yet, he was aware that trying to change her was going to be difficult, especially as he had fallen in love with her for who she was a long time ago.

“Why would you even drink that much? That wine isn’t even really good.”

“It helps me stay warm,” she muttered as she was suddenly remembering the cold weather, now that the blush had faded away.

“So it was that,” thought Illidan as his grin got bigger.

He slowly slid on the bench to get closer to her, doing it in a way that Maiev wouldn’t notice right away that he had moved, and that if she had to notice, it would be too late. Then, Illidan faked a big yawn as he stretched his arms, one of them getting behind Maiev, who had been so used to Illidan’s presence for the last weeks, that she had stopped seeing every one of his movements as a threat. So, he discreetly moved his arms until it was close to her waist, and then, without a warning, grabbed her and stuck her against him.

“I can help with the warm,” he grinned once again, looking at her face as she hadn’t proceeded why it was now stuck against his pecs.

At that moment, he began to expect anything. She was probably going to yell; maybe hitting him, or getting away. And he wouldn’t have blamed her, she wasn’t the kind of person to show physical attention in public, and it wasn’t bothering him, especially when said attention was more likely a surprise hug that she wasn’t expecting. Yet, she didn’t move and just kept her face against him.

“You’re warm,” she finally said, slightly turning her head to breathe. “How?”

“The very reason you hate me,” he replied.

“Don’t be stupid, there’s plenty of reasons for me to hate you, being a demon was only the cherry on the top.”

He chuckled, now expecting Maiev to move away, but instead, she climbed on his laps and buried her face in his neck.

“But it might become one of the reasons for me to love you,” she whispered, smiling against his skin.

Illidan quickly fought back the feeling that made his throat dry, as if he was going to cry despite that it wasn’t possible for his body anymore, and embraced her, loving her more than he ever did. Gently, she grabbed his face with her hands, and then, lifted herself to reach it, and softly, she put her lips on his, kissing him gently. He took the opportunity and kissed back.

“You know, we aren’t alone,” he chuckled once they parted ways, reminding Maiev of her fear to let herself be vulnerable in front of people.

“Oh, come on,” she groaned. “They won’t even recognize me without my armor.”

“Well, if you say so,” he added, putting back his lips on hers.

They stayed there, away from the nightly crowd, as Maiev was enjoying the warmth emanating from Illidan’s body and slowly dozed off, lulled into his arms by his embrace. He was whispering love words and promises for tomorrow, only helping Maiev to fall asleep there. But she didn’t care, because she knew that she didn’t have to worry about anything. She was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See you soon for more stories!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
